


Untalked of and Unseen

by Ameera, NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Loyal Son of Tain [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AU where Garak is the head of the Obsidian Order and Dukat is an exile, Episode: s02e05 Cardassians, Literature, M/M, Shakespeare Quotations, Skirts the line between Mature and Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Loyal Son of Tain AUWhen the exiled Dukat finds the lost son of Kotan Pa'Dar, Garak, the head of the Obsidian Order goes to DS9 to investigate. He also finds plenty of time to spend with Doctor Bashir.-“Come, doctor. Get dressed.”The voice was one that Julian recognized instantly. After all, it belonged to a man who had managed to almost completely enthrall him after only a few brief meetings a year ago.“Garak! What are you doing here?” he asked. “How did you get into my quarters?”





	Untalked of and Unseen

_No one can claim that life on DS9 is uneventful, at least,_ Julian thought to himself as he changed from his uniform into his pajamas.

Dukat, who had essentially been condemned to a lifetime of service aboard the station after the end of the Occupation, had found the lost son of Kotan Pa’Dar, an important civilian leader on Cardassia. Julian had sent off a quick message about the situation to Garak, though he suspected the Councillor had known long before the message had even been sent. Garak was usually fairly prompt about replying to Julian's messages, but this one had gone unanswered for hours.

Julian called for lights out, lay down in his bed, and tried to get comfy. He was on the cusp of sleep when he heard the door to his quarters slide open. Confused, he sat up, barely able to make out a figure by starlight.

“Come, doctor. Get dressed.”

The voice was one that Julian recognized instantly. After all, it belonged to a man who had managed to almost completely enthrall him after only a few brief meetings a year ago.

“Garak! What are you doing here?” he asked. “How did you get into my quarters?”

Garak’s sinister smile seemed to glow in the darkness. “During the Occupation, I lived on this station from time to time. For all you know, doctor, these quarters could have been mine before they were yours.”

“Were they?” Julian’s voice trembled with a mixture of trepidation and excitement.

“Do you hope they were?” Garak drew closer, close enough that Julian could reach out and touch him if he dared. Julian’s breath hitched. Suddenly, Garak pulled back. “I wanted to talk to you about some of this Shakespeare.” He sat primly on the edge of the bed, looking as if they were about to have a casual conversation on the promenade.

A confused blink was Julian’s initial response to the sudden change in tone. “...o-oh...?”

“Are you humans always so co-dependent in your romances?” Garak scoffed. “Romeo and Juliet were overly attached.”

Julian adjusted so that he was sitting up properly.

“They’re in love,” he argued. “And young. They’re just teenagers.”

“Juliet goes on about how she needs Romeo to come to her soon and then she starts talking about how she'll die! Then she talks about cutting up her lover. And this is supposed to be romantic.” Julian edged closer just in time to watch Garak’s eyes roll.

“Mmm. ‘Gallop apace you fiery-footed steeds,’” Julian quoted absently. “The whole monologue is her anticipating having sex with Romeo. Her line ‘when I shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars’ is actually a play on words.”

Garak leaned closer, intrigued. “Oh? So what is she actually saying?”

Julian found himself thankful for the darkness that hid the blush on his cheeks. “Um, well…‘to die’ also meant ‘to orgasm’ so she’s...she’s anticipating that.”

“And the rest of the monologue is laden with similar innuendos?” Garak asked, tilting his head curiously.

Julian nodded. “Juliet is describing both how she is eager to spend time with Romeo and eager to have sex with him. ‘I have bought the mansion of a love, But not possessed it, and though I am sold, Not yet enjoyed.’” As he recited the quote to illustrate his point, Julian leaned in. They were close enough now that Julian could feel Garak’s breath on his skin.

“I hope I haven’t kept you waiting too long,” Garak murmured. Julian’s eyes slipped closed.

“Hmm?” _This is really happening!_

Suddenly, the bed shifted and Garak pulled away. Julian’s eyes snapped open in confusion.

“I didn't respond to your last communique about Kotan Pa'Dar,” Garak explained. “But I'm here now to give you information.”

“Right. Of course.” Julian forced a smile in an attempt to cover his disappointment.

-

Sisko had begrudgingly given Julian the runabout Garak wanted, and the two of them had made their way to the orphanage where Rugal had lived. They couldn’t get anything from either the woman running the orphanage or the site’s records, so Garak had downloaded the files from the entire province onto a dataclip and they’d returned to the runabout.

Garak began to set up a data bank for the computer to sort through when Julian decided that enough was enough. _I need answers, and I need them now._ He stopped the runabout.

“I'm sorry you're upset about the orphans. Children without parents have no status in Cardassian society,” Garak explained. “The situation is most unfortunate, but I don't make the rules.”

“But you do play the game, don't you, Garak. And there is a game being played right now, as we speak, isn't there.”

“There are always games, doctor.”

“The trouble is, I don't have the slightest idea what this game is about.” Julian huffed. “You show up in my quarters, drag me to Bajor, and still refuse to tell me what we're hoping to find.” He stood and began to pace. “Rugal is Pa'Dar's son. That's been proven. The issues between his Bajoran parents and biological ones hardly need to be investigated in secret, and yet you come to me instead of Commander Sisko.” Julian stared pointedly at Garak.

Garak turned and looked at him curiously. “You don't find it a tad convenient that Dukat, an exile looking for redemption suddenly does something that makes a high ranking Cardassian indebted to him?”

A frown grew on Julian’s face. “I do think it's suspicious. And I'm sure I'm not the only one and that you could take your suspicions to Central Command or Commander Sisko and follow through with official channels instead of coming to me.” He crossed his arms.

Garak stood and walked over to Julian, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “Aren't you glad I came to you though?” he asked, smiling.

Julian sighed, dropping his arms. “I am. You know I am. That's the real issue isn't it? You know that I'm interested and you’re toying with me. Mocking me.” Julian's frown shifted into a pout.

Garak’s smile softened. “I'm hardly mocking you, doctor. Merely observing. I'm not one to take action without certainty.”

A look of understanding crossed Julian's face. “Is this certain enough for you?” he asked before pulling Garak into a kiss. It was quick but no less tender for its brevity.

“Hmm, I'm not entirely convinced,” Garak teased with a smirk, then he pulled Julian back for another kiss.

Unlike the last kiss, this one was a desperate explosion of passion. Garak’s arms wrapped around Julian's waist, crushing the doctor against him, while Julian's hands snaked up Garak’s back to reach his neck ridges. Julian explored and caressed Garak’s ridges, drawing a series of gasps and moans from the Cardassian that Julian greedily swallowed. Garak’s hands ventured lower, coaxing sounds from Julian in return. Still clutching Garak, Julian stumbled backwards, leaning against the wall for desperately needed support.

When Garak broke the kiss, both of them were panting, their eyes darkened with desire.

“We should return our focus to the task at hand,” Garak said, releasing Julian and taking a step back.

Julian nodded, a lustful smile on his lips. “I can wait a bit longer. Though I'm not so sure about you.” He ran a finger along Garak’s neck ridge, noting to his delight that it had already begun to change color.

Garak’s eyes narrowed. “I'm going to enjoy watching you die,” he said with a smile. Julian's eyes widened in fear and confusion. “In the Shakespearean sense,” Garak clarified, smirking.

Julian's breath stuttered as Garak made his way back to the helm and had the runabout resume its course.

-

They had still been working when the hearing regarding Rugal was scheduled to begin. Garak had sent Julian ahead with instructions to say nothing of their findings and simply watch the proceedings.

Garak arrived fashionably late and laid out a scheme created by Dukat to discredit Kotan Pa’Dar with Rugal as a mere pawn, when Dukat’s situation changed, he hoped to use the plan to regain some standing and possibly one day return to Cardassia. Sisko looked between Pa’Dar, who seemed wary of Garak, and Garak himself, before asking them how they would be handling Dukat.

“Commander, Dukat is _Bajor’s_ problem,” Garak declared coldly. “Cardassia wants _nothing_ to do with him.” With that, Garak left. Julian waited for Sisko’s decision before leaving as well.

-

Julian returned to his quarters and wasn't at all surprised to find Garak sitting on his couch, reading from a PADD. At his approach, Garak looked up.

“It occurred to me we've spent all this time discussing Shakespeare, and I haven't asked your opinion on _The Never-Ending Sacrifice_ yet,” he said.

_I had_ **_hoped_ ** _we could_ **_avoid_ ** _that,_ Julian thought as he suppressed a wince.

“Well, I thought it was interesting,” he hedged. “Maybe a little dull in parts.”

Garak rolled his eyes dramatically, laying his PADD on the table. “I can't believe that I'm about to sleep with a man who thinks _The Never-Ending Sacrifice_ is dull.”

“In parts!” Julian protested quickly, but he couldn’t keep the giddy smile from appearing on his face. **_Finally!_ **

Garak smiled slyly back and stood, making his way over to Julian. He placed one hand on the doctor’s shoulder and used the other to cup his jaw. His thumb ran gently along Julian's face. Julian raised his own hand and copied the motion. They stood there for a moment, frozen in their tenderness, then both of them surged forward, crashing their lips together hungrily. Garak’s tongue probed against Julian's mouth, which he eagerly opened, surrendering to Garak’s lead. Julian's hands grasped onto Garak’s jacket, as Garak’s clung to Julian's uniform. Finally, breathless and eager, they pulled apart.

“Bedroom?” Julian whispered. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes dark with desire. Garak was in a similar state, if the color of his neck ridges and the darkness of his normally icy blue eyes were anything to go by.

Garak simply nodded and let Julian lead the way.

-

After they were done, Garak lay with Julian wrapped around him, basking in the warmth that the doctor radiated on this cold station. Garak wouldn't normally have allowed himself to relish such a defenseless state, but he had thoroughly investigated Julian after their first meeting and decided the man was unlikely to prove a threat. Furthermore, if Julian had been planning to kill him, he'd had plenty of opportunities to make his move. Of course, Garak had taken the precaution of hiding a disruptor pistol nearby just in case the doctor proved to be more devious than anticipated, but thankfully it had been unnecessary. It seemed Julian was as unthreatening as he appeared.

The man in question sighed next to Garak’s ear. “That was wonderful,” he murmured.

“Hmm. _I_ found it a little dull, in parts,” Garak teased. Julian's glare faded when Garak gave him another tender kiss. Garak smiled as they pulled apart. “By the way, I very much enjoyed watching you die.”

Julian snorted with laughter. “You're using that wrong.”

“Oh?”

“Shakespeare only used ‘die’ like that as a double meaning,” Julian explained. “You can't just use it as a substitute.” Julian paused, realizing something. “Wait... I only know about the other meaning of 'die' because of the annotations in that copy I gave you. Did you not read them?”

“I did.”

“Then why did you ask about it?”

Garak smirked as he cupped Julian's face with his hand. “Your face turns a lovely shade when you're flustered. I wanted to hear you tell me.”

Julian blushed again. Garak grinned and kissed him slowly. When they broke apart, Julian looked at him shyly.

“So...what happens now?” Julian asked softly.

“What do you mean, my dear?” Garak hadn't meant for the endearment to slip out. Normally it wouldn't have been a problem, but in this case he worried that he actually meant it. Julian was rapidly becoming dear to him.

Julian’s gaze darted nervously away for a brief moment before coming back to settle on Garak’s face. “Between us? Where do we go from here?”

“Where would you like us to go?” There was no way that Garak would suggest that they continue this arrangement without Julian expressing interest in that first.

“I honestly hadn't thought that far ahead,” Julian answered, smiling. “But I wouldn't mind doing this again.” He looked at Garak coyly through his lashes. “In fact, I'd rather enjoy it.”

Garak smiled. “I would be amenable to that,” he said. He caressed Julian’s cheek and was rewarded by the doctor’s eyes lighting up with delight. Garak bit back a sigh. “Of course, we’ll have to keep this a secret. Cardassian politics are vicious. My enemies would not hesitate to go after you, despite your being a member of Starfleet.”

Julian sighed regretfully, but nodded. “I understand. I doubt my coworkers would be pleased if they knew.” He absently ran his hand along Garak’s arm.

Now Garak did let out a sigh. “I don’t know how often I’ll be able to visit the station, and it certainly won’t be as often as either of us would like, so you’re welcome to see other people while I’m away.” He didn’t want to make the offer. Garak wanted to keep Julian all to himself, but they would be going months at a minimum between being able to see each other with no guarantees about when they would be together. This way it was at least a planned-for part of their arrangement. Furthermore, it could help keep Julian safe. If Julian took on other lovers, even for a brief period, it would make people less likely to suspect he had an arrangement with Garak.

“Will you be seeing other people?” Julian asked. His thoughtful expression made it very clear that many things were being considered inside his head.

Garak smiled reassuringly. “I don't frequently indulge, if that's what you're asking,” he deflected.

“That's _not_ what I'm asking.” Julian frowned. “I believe my question was relatively simple and clear.”

“My dear, with me nothing is relatively simple and clear.” Garak put his arm on Julian’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. “You should be made aware of that now...rather than later.” Garak gently pushed Julian off of him and sat up.

“When will you be back next?” Julian asked.

“Difficult to say,” Garak answered vaguely. He couldn’t risk travelling to the station without a reason or he increased the chances of his enemies finding out about Julian. And as the head of the Obsidian Order, Garak had many enemies.

Julian wrapped his arms around Garak’s waist and slithered up his back. “Don’t make it too long,” he whispered into Garak’s ear.

“My dear, I can’t leave with you wrapped around me,” Garak said regretfully.

“Mmm, you’re not going yet.” Julian pressed a trail of kisses down the ridge that lead to Garak’s ear.

“Oh?” Garak asked as he shivered with delight. This was an exciting turn with a man who had up until now been content to let Garak lead.

“I haven’t properly fucked you yet, so give it a few minutes and we’ll go again.” Julian punctuated his words with a sloppy kiss to Garak’s neck ridge.

“That was all just a preview?” Garak gasped as Julian provided a very convincing argument for staying just a bit longer.

Julian pulled away to nuzzle Garak’s cheek. Garak could feel the doctor’s smirk against his face. “If it was in any way dull, it doesn’t really count.” Julian’s voice was dripping with promise and lust.

“Mmm.” Garak turned his head and caught Julian’s mouth in a kiss, letting Julian twist around and lie him back down.

“Besides, I have _questions_ for you before you go,” Julian purred, straddling Garak’s waist and looking very pleased with himself.

“Am I to be interrogated?” Garak asked in a sultry tone. Julian gasped at that and Garak’s hands beginning to caress his thighs.

“Thoroughly,” Julian pledged breathlessly. He took a moment to steady himself before continuing. “Obviously, I know these are sensitive,” he said, stroking Garak’s neck ridge and making the man beneath him squirm. “But what about other parts of your body?” He slid his hand from Garak’s neck down to the spoon-like shape on his chest, drawing a sigh from Garak that was half appreciation and half disappointment.

“Interesting place to start your inquiries,” he teased, though the effect was weakened by how breathless he was.

Julian smirked as he traced around the edge of the indentation. “Oh, it's vital to my research.”

It suddenly clicked in Garak's mind that Julian’s playful statements had been referring to his profession as a doctor, rather than Garak’s as a spy. He wondered if the man running his fingers torturously over Garak’s chest had any idea how dangerous the lover he had taken truly was. There was no way for him _to_ know, of course, but Garak wondered if Julian even suspected that Garak was anything more than he seemed.

“On Cardassian anatomy?” Garak asked.  “Am I going to be written about in a paper?”

“Am I going to be written about in a report?” Julian shot back teasingly, framing Garak’s face with his hands and running his thumbs along the ridges on Garak's chin.

“Oh dear, are you implying that my intentions towards you are anything less than pure?” Garak slid his hands quickly up Julian's thighs, rubbing his thumbs in circles, and making the doctor’s eyes slip closed as he groaned delightfully. “That I have some sort of ulterior motive for all of this?”

Julian fixed him with a glare weakened by lust. “You shoved me into your bedroom, told me to be quiet and had me overhear the Duras sisters’ plans. Then you appeared in my room to investigate a plot by Dukat. That's traditionally called intrigue and espionage.” The way Julian's pupils dilated as he recounted those events made Garak suspect that the doctor was not at all opposed to mixing intrigue and espionage with pleasure.

Garak smiled to himself. Oh, Julian Bashir was proving to be an ideal lover for him. “For all you know, that may just be Cardassian romance,” he teased.

Julian’s eyes sparkled at his words. “Oh? Are you courting me now?” He leaned down, pressing their foreheads together in a gesture that Julian could not know the significance of. He kissed Garak, slow and sweet.

A regretful sigh escaped Garak when Julian pulled back. “I'm afraid that the earlier limits on our relationship still apply,” Garak said, reinforcing the boundaries he'd placed for their safety.

Julian simply nodded in response. Then he smirked. “I'm ready for that second round I promised you. ...Unless you'd rather keep talking.”

Garak let the hungry kiss he pulled Julian into be his answer.

-

Julian found the second time even more delightful than the first, as this time he’d had a better idea of where to touch to coax the most delicious noises out of Garak. He let himself collapse gently onto his lover’s chest and kissed him tenderly.

“Mmm, I see now why you insisted on another round,” Garak said happily. Julian smirked at his victory and claimed another kiss as his prize. When he pulled back, Garak spoke again. “I should leave.”

“Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day. It was the nightingale, and not the lark, That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear,” Julian murmured against Garak’s cheek.

“Are you always going to be this maudlin afterwards?” Garak asked lightly, resisting the urge to hold Julian against him.

Julian sighed as he slid off Garak’s chest and onto the bed. “You should take it as a compliment,” he teased as Garak sat up and got out of bed.

Garak glanced down at the mess covering his chest. “May I use your sonic shower?” Julian gave a nod in response.

When Garak emerged cleaned and dressed a few minutes later, Julian hadn’t stirred from the bed, instead choosing to adjust the blankets so that they were better wrapped around him.

“You’re not going to clean yourself off?” Garak asked, raising an eye ridge.

A lazy and contented smiled graced Julian’s lips. “I’m rather comfortable. I’ll deal with it in the morning.” _I want proof that this actually happened and wasn’t just an incredible fantasy._

Garak shrugged and walked over to the bed where Julian rose to meet him in a passionate kiss. They broke apart with a sigh. “Now I really must go, my dear. I’m leaving the station in the morning.”

Julian collapsed back onto the bed, a smile tinged with sadness on his face. “Parting is such sweet sorrow,” he said passionately.

“Are you going to quote that wretched play every time that we’re together?” Garak asked.

“You’ll have to come back to find out,” Julian teased with a smirk. Garak smiled at him, then left as silently as he’d arrived the previous night.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Romeo and Juliet, Act 3, Scene 2: "Spread thy close curtain, love-performing night, That runaways' eyes may wink, and Romeo Leap to these arms, untalked of and unseen." It's part of Juliet's "gallop apace" monologue, which Garak and Julian discuss and Julian quotes repeatedly in the first scene.
> 
> “Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day. It was the nightingale, and not the lark, That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear.” - Romeo and Juliet, Act 3, Scene 5. The morning after Romeo and Juliet consummate their relationship, Romeo has to quickly leave because he's been banished from Verona.
> 
> "Parting is such sweet sorrow" - Romeo and Juliet, Act 2, Scene 2, the famous balcony scene.
> 
> (Ameera gave me the idea for the first Romeo and Juliet conversation and I just ran with it.)


End file.
